infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
N'al Ren
N'al Ren is a fictional continent, country, and the setting for Infinity's Row. History Any and all N'al Renian history prior to the Clan Wars (1 BW - 1 AW) is currently unknown - however, it can be believed that the country was born from many factions/kingdoms, due to the depictions of the battles and N'al Ren's many languages (which are nearing extinction). N'al Ren has a history spanning at least seven centuries. The country as we know it now began during the Clan Wars - a year-long battle between many guilds, clans, and factions. Three of the largest (Runite's Row, the Kryze Legion, and the Mortal Godhood) fought for control over Ald Ruhn, the shining capital of N'al Ren. After a long series of battles, Oulwind Runite's clan achieved victory, establishing the government of N'al Ren and implementing Runite's Row as the nation's elite defenders. Throughout the 700 years that followed this rebirth of N'al Ren, the planet experienced a period of exploration and discovery, including the founding of Parivion, Triese di Mare, and Choranthus. Magitek also developed considerably, giving rise to powerful Generators, quantum levitation, and superpowered weapons. This rebirth, however, was not completely tranquil, as many families and clans from the centuries preceding were biding their time and waiting for another chance to strike again. In 700 AW, the 121st Squadron of Runite's Row was instated, marking the beginning of the events of the Infinity's Row RPGs. During this time (within a span of one year), N'al Ren fell to a coup not once, but twice - both to the Zenh'aliem family. The first time, during Infinity's Row: Apocalypse, Arker Zenh'aliem ruled for about six months, before succumbing to the Row. Six months later, his daughter Fe would rise to power, gaining control for three months - where Infinity's Row: Awakening now takes place. Government When N'al Ren isn't under an authoritarian dictatorship, it runs under a Ministry. Possibly the most complicated subject in all of the land, the government of the nation seems to play a significant role within the storyline. It is closely modeled behind the United States government, namely the bureaucracy – which, as we know, is flawed in many ways, as is the N'al Renian system. It was established 1 AW (one year after the ending of the war) when Runite’s Row became the favored clan to protect the nation. For a few terms, Runite served as the ultimate figurehead of the land. When he was fatally injured and killed three years into his time in office, there failed to be a president for many years in fear that a hierarchy would rise once again. Heads of State Currently, the "ultimate" title held in the offices – known as Sectors in N'al Ren – is the President. Under him, the Minister. The president has a plethora of duties, his most important one being the overseer of law. Formally, he's anointed as the head of the N'al Renian Knights (or the NRK), a well-known police force that branches off into different names/duties depending on the city. Lower Sectors The lower sectors are described as tertiary duties, as many call the jobs within this category, due to their service to the High Sectors rather than directly to the President/Minister (known as The Order) themselves. This sector includes: * Researchers * Monitors (government employees who monitor the Reactors) * Border Regulators * Scientists (create new machinery/learn new magic that can benefit the whole of the nation) High Sectors The higher sectors are considered secondary duties - a popular term for the tasks handed to the workers employed in this sector, as they are directly influenced by the requests of The Order. The jobs within this branch are known as “executions,” because they carry out actions for tasks created by those within the lower sectors. This sector includes: * Executors (the NRK, Runite's Row, etc.) * Engineers (actually operate the Reactors – also includes guards) * Entrepreneurs (create businesses/establishments) Cities, Towns, and Villages Below is a list of all known/relevant settlements within N'al Ren. * Ald Ruhn * Swynborough * Bul Irsa * Fa'alwind (including the old and new city) * Salem * Port Farvel Map of N'al Ren Category:Places